1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capless holding device that does not use a removable cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
As writing implements that do not use a removable cap in order to eliminate the need to remove it and the possibility of losing it, a capless holding device has been known which comprises a cylinder holding a writing member that is movable between a projected position and a housed position, the cylinder comprising a tip opening out of which a tip of the writing member located at the projected position is projected and a housing section that seals the tip of the writing member located at the housed position (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 52-49123).
In the arrangement described in the above-mentioned document, a knock pipe is connected to the cylinder in order to knock the cylinder relative to the writing member. A projecting cam is integrally provided on the writing member. A cam groove is formed in the cylinder. The projecting cam and the cam groove cooperate with each other, and the projecting cam moves along the cam groove to allow the wiring member to move between the projected position and the housed position.
In the conventional capless holding device, the single cam groove guides the forward and backward movement and rotation of the projecting cam. However, it is disadvantageously difficult to reliably move the projecting cam.
The present invention is provided in view of these problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a capless holding device that can reliably move a medium between a projected position and a housed position.